kamisama_no_iutoorifandomcom-20200214-history
Acid Mana
Acid Mana (Jap. アシッド・マナ, Ashiddo Mana) is the main antagonist and the driving force behind the events of Kamisama no Iutoori and Kamisama no Iutoori Ni. Kamisama no Iutoori Ni Post-Lesson 3 (Shadow-Stepping) Mana makes her first appearance before a returning Akashi after his victory in Kami's third Lesson - Shadow Stepping. Akashi witnesses Mana's descent on a large scarecrow upon an immobilized Kami, killing him with the scarecrow's sharp pencil-shaped stake. Thus, Mana initiates a series of new games, cancelling the subsequent trial scheduled by Kami. Judgment Old Maid and Dice Lastly, Mana initiates her final trial - Judgment Old Maid. After three entrants successfully pass it, she bestows the power of God upon every one of them, revealing it to be the same power as Kaminokouji Kamimaro's. Upon Ushimitsu Kiyoshiro's victory in the final battle of the Gods - Dice - Mana is seen observing Ushimitsu's reversal of the world state back to before the start of Daruma ga Koronda. She reveals that it is possible for a God to revert the world to its previous state by using imagination, calling Ushimitsu twisted and expressing her amused disbelief of how he is now taking Kamimaro's spot as a game master. Kamisama no Iutoori A character resembling Mana is seen in Chapter 21 of Kamisama no Iutoori, wearing a costume akin to what Martians appear like in the video game franchise Metal Slug. Whether these two characters are in fact one remains unconfirmed. She claims not to be an alien contrary to what her appearance suggests. Analogously, Mana also says she is not an alien in the second part of the series. Personality Being a lively girl with the appearance of a child, Mana's personality is somewhat similar to Kami's. She fails to express empathy in a multitude of situations, including her murder of her younger brother or Akashi's discovery that God's power cannot resurrect lost lives. She is frequently seen enjoying the games created by Kamimaro and the other Gods. When asked questions on topics that are otherwise considered alerting or disturbing by others, she will usually respond in a down-to-earth fashion. Background Mana is in fact Anam from 0-zero, a manga by the same author Kaneshiro Muneyuki and artist Fujimura Akeji. She is an Earthling from the future, after the Earth has been swallowed up by the Sun. She, along with 99 others, won a lottery that let them board a spaceship to be the only people to escape the death of the Earth. Acid Mana is over 400 million years old, and is the creator of the Earth that the main story takes place in. She created it, along with many other versions of Earth, so that her friend Mamoru could return to his family and so that she could ease her boredom. She, along with Sein Kami, who she also created, enters the version of the Earth in the "most boring era" and grant Kamimaro his Tomfoolery, thus starting the entire story. Gallery mana_first.png|Acid Mana's first appearance in Kamisama no Iutoori Ni. mana_old_maid.png|Acid Mana introducing the last game - Judgment Old Maid mana_comparison.png|Mana's body size in comparison with Ipanema's mana_reaching.png|Mana reaching for Kamimaro's game box Presumed mana.png|Presumably Mana in Kamisama no Iutoori, Chapter 21 (unconfirmed) mana_reaching_more.png|Mana as observed by Ushimitsu, Yae and Natsumegu mana_and_kami.png|Mana and Kami upon talking to Kamimaro for the first time Mana welcomes akashi.png|Mana welcomes Akashi upon his victory in Judgment Old Maid Mana god power.png|Face-shifting as a usage of God's power, as demonstrated by Mana Category:Characters not participating in the games Category:Character Category:Second season Category:Female Category:Alive